


coming back to you

by adventuretrinity



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad, anyway, dying, great tag to start out with, i cried a lil bit, reunited, they deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuretrinity/pseuds/adventuretrinity
Summary: as eiji lays on his deathbed, ash appears to bring him into the afterlife.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	coming back to you

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by hookanime on tik tok for the prompt, then atosaido further inspiring me with their beautiful art
> 
> go check it out !! https://vm.tiktok.com/J6R8cXF/

eiji okumura has lived a long life. he recalls his memories laying on his deathbed.

he always thought death would be a painful thing to experience, but he felt more at peace than anything.

he remembers when he was young and naïve, afraid of death more than anything, always scared of what will happen next.

he was always so terrified.

but he wasn't anymore.

he looks to his side, his sister holding onto his hand. tears fell down her cheeks, but a smile was still plastered on her face.

he doesn't have much family left, he only has his sister and her family now, but he doesn't mind that much.

she would always pester him about finding someone. she would even set up dates for him. it was funny, the first time she tried to set him up with someone, the girl had short blonde hair. he ran away from her and didn't look back.

he never got married, he couldn't.

even the times he tried to hook up with someone never worked out.

he had a pet cat for awhile to help with the loneliness, but it still wasn't enough.

there had been no one else for him, especially after,

"eiji."

a voice interrupted his thoughts.

a voice he hasn't heard in a very long time.

he looks in the direction of the sound.

it's so bright, he would cover his eyes if he had the strength to.

"it's been a long time, eiji."

green eyes stare at him, warm and comforting.

he stares back, mesmerized. 

"ash," he whispers, voice hoarse, using all of his strength to call out that name.

his sister squeezes his hand, tears falling onto the skin.

"i love you eiji," she says, barely auditable through sobs, "go be with the man you love."

"i love you too," he says, turning to smile at her.

the light gets brighter, it feels so warm. he directs his attention back at it.

he has so many things he wants to say, but can't find the words.

it doesn't feel real.

he can still remember being nineteen and being by ash's side.

he was always by his side.

those memories have haunted him throughout his life, but they're pleasant to remember now. he feels no pain, only love.

however, the pain he would normally feel never got easier to deal with, especially when he saw things that reminded him of the younger boy.

he saw ash in everything and everyone.

a jade ring in a jewelry store, a couple laughing together, the sun setting after a long day.

everything reminded him of ash.

and ash was always there.

he looks at the boy in front of him.

ash smiles at him, that smile he missed so much, that smile he never got to see enough of.

"are you ready?" he asked, reaching his hand out.

eiji nodded, also reaching out towards his beloved.

their hands met and it felt like everything was right in the world.

ash pulled him always from his now lifeless body, into another world.

"i've been waiting so long for you."


End file.
